Thoughts
by XAOTL Omega
Summary: A oneshot inspired by another story other than that the title is self explanotory. Contains Advanceshipping, AAMAYL, AshxMay


**This is a one-shot, which I got the idea for while reading Necroexodeas, The start of a new begging, as always it's Advanceshipping.**

**I don't own Pokémon, or the idea which is Necroexodeas (From whom I have gotten permission to write this), but you didn't need me to say that, did you?**

----

**Thoughts**

A trainer lay in his bed, twisting and turning under the sheets unable to get any sleep. Thoughts were swimming through the void of his mind, and no matter how much he tried to think of nothing, something would always come up.

He turned around once more so that his face was now facing the ceiling. He had just recently won his fourth badge out of the eight required to compete in the Sinnoh league. Yet every challenge, every battle, and every victory did not seem as fulfilling.

He decided that he needed to clear his mind, so got up out of his bed, as he got up; he noticed that Pikachu was sleeping soundly besides him, not being disturbed by the constant movement of his trainer.

Or by his trainers thoughts.

As the raven haired boy got up, he surveyed the room that he slept in.

In one bed he saw his new friend, her name was Dawn and her dream was to become a Pokémon co-ordinator, like one of the boys' friends. But unlike his friend she was a lot brattier, and had a larger ego. They constantly fought and bickered over the smallest things. Even through the fighting and arguments, they had still stayed together. There was something that the trainer saw in the young girl, that he didn't see in many others that he had come across: whenever she was in a battle she fought with determination and passion, that reminded him of himself when he was at her age. Now he looked down to her, not as a friend but more of a little sister.

The trainer smiled as he moved his view to another one of his friends. The tall person also slept peacefully, in his dreams. He followed the trainer on his journeys through all of the regions, except for the Orange islands looking out for him as a brother, aiming to reach his dreams of becoming one of the world's best Pokémon breeders.

The raven haired trainer smiled at his three friends as they lay asleep.

"Nurse Joy" the breeder said in his sleep, slightly startling the trainer, and yet reminding him of all his failed attempts to get a Nurse Joy. Every time he would see one he would propose his undying love for her then be dragged away. The first one to drag him away was Misty; she would grab his ear and pull; although now she was busy with her duties as a gym leader. Ash had never understood what gave her the urge to pull him away but decided not to pursue yet another idol thought. The second person to carry the tradition was a young boy named Max; and now the breeders own Toxicroak would be the one to pull him away from the girl of his dreams.

The boy then made his way quietly out of the room, and made his way out towards the balcony; carefully shutting the door not to awaken his friends.

As he was out he stood at the edge of the balcony, holding onto the railing. He looked out to the distance. The crescent moon was out illuminating, a silhouette of the large mountain in the distance. A few trees were also shown on the landscape, illuminated by the lights of the bright city that slept behind him. He looked up into the sky staring towards the vast expanse of space, at the star filled Sinnoh sky, without any clouds to impair his view.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved a ribbon; it was actually half of a ribbon. The colours that were once clearly defined had faded. The boy held it out in his hand so it could be seen in the moonlight. He sighed, it had been a while since he had seen May, and yet now that she was gone, everything just seemed different.

Battling, just did not feel the same.

Nothing felt the same.

He felt empty

And nothing could take that feeling of emptiness away, nothing but her.

The young boy was confused by what he felt. Could it be love?

'_It can't be, could it?' _He thought, out of everybody in the world he would be the last person to ever fall in love. There was that one girl, but he got over her easily. May was something else. She was funny, energetic, and beautiful to him in every single way.

'_Maybe I do have feelings for her that are more than friendship'_ but he was in Sinnoh, and she was in Johto there was no way to have any sort of relationship that would go beyond friendship.

He then reminded himself that she was probably with Drew. She did seem to become fond of him, and they were probably together at that very moment. A cold breeze blew past making the trainer shiver. He never did see Drew in the best light, the green haired co-ordinator always seemed to be putting her down at every turn, even though she had done nothing to deserve it. To make up for his actions he would always give her a rose from thin air, like some sort of Rose machine; and try to think that all of his hurtful words would be taken back by giving her it. How he showed the trainer up while he was training Septile after it suffered from heartbreak, saying how he was pushing his Pokémon too far, and then begins to push his own Absol too far at the Kanto grand festival.

The more he thought of the two, the more he felt the temperature drop, even though it was supposed to be a slightly warm night unusual for Sinnoh.

"Hey Ash" someone called from behind him. He turned around and saw his friend Dawn, rubbing her eyes still slightly drowsy. "What are you doing up so late?" she questioned him while yawning.

"Couldn't sleep" he answered "how about you?" he replied, although his mind was still slightly focused on May.

"Well I saw you weren't inside of your bed so I came looking for you." She said as she stood beside him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff" He answered simply.

"Ooh." She said while poking him. "It's a girl isn't it?" she said in a sly tone. Even if she was half asleep she could always find a way to get to Ash.

"W...What makes you think it's a girl?" he stammered while blushing. Although the lack of light hid his blush, she knew that she was right.

"So it is a girl." She continued to tease him, "Do I know her?" she pressed on the trainer knowing that she had him backed into a corner.

"No probably not" he answered her, at this Dawns expression darkened. She had grown a slight crush towards the trainer, and was hoping that he would have felt the same way as she did; but that idea came crashing down.

She then made her way back inside, leaving her friend behind.

"You might want to get some sleep Ash. I've got my contest tomorrow, and I'm gonna need you to cheer me on" she said, in knowledge that even though he didn't like her, she would spent the time that she did have with him, and maybe he would grow to like her in time.

----

In Johto the warm sun spread its last rays across the land, leaving a pallet of bright colours in the sky, while on the other side the stars were beginning to open their eyes to the region.

A brunette girl made her way into the Pokémon centre, after her recent victory in her last Pokémon contest. Besides her walked her rival who had bright green hair.

"You won by pure luck." He said in a confident tone.

"Well, at least I won." She replied, feeling slightly downtrodden. No matter how many victories she had won in Johto he would always find some flaw. As they walked towards the centre.

"Yeah, but your entire strategy was flawed May. You battle more like a trainer than a co-ordinator." He continued on, in his attempt to prove his superiority.

"Well, Mr Big shot if my strategy was flawed; how did I beat you" May said in an angry tone

"Luck" He replied casually. "It's a good thing that you are no longer near that other guy anymore, if you stayed with him any longer there's no telling how bad a co-ordinator you would have become." He said with a grin knowing that as long as he was around May there was no way that they could have any personal time, and his plan of taking her to Johto alone had worked.

"WHAT" she said infuriated. "Without Ash I would not be the co-ordinator that I am today. If I didn't travel with him I wouldn't have been able to beat you" she said.

Tears began to form in Mays eyes as she had become offended deeply by his comments.

"I'm sorry May" he replied, wanting the subject to move away from Ash. The Roselia trainer then pulled a rose and put it in front of her to take.

She smacked his hand, sending the flower flying away. The Co-ordinator then ran towards the Pokémon centre, leaving behind Drew who then chased her.

Tears ran down the girls' cheeks as she ran. Her emotions were able to be let loose, after being contained for so long, no simple Rose would be able to bottle them up again.

She locked herself in her room within the Pokémon centre and threw herself onto her bed. The ribbon that she had won was lying on the floor

It did not compare to the other ribbon that she had.

But she lay on the bed hugging her legs as she cried, and let her tears and emotions that were bottled up for all the time to be free. Not allowing them to remain bottled up for any longer.

"May I'm sorry" Drew said from the other side of the locked door.

"Look if he cared about you May, he would have come" he said from outside the doo, but all that he heard was sobbing.

"Would he leave you when you are like this May?" He tried to get her to let go, but the words that came out of his mouth were false, he pretended to understand something that he had no clue about.

Ash would have come, and May knew that. The only reason that he wasn't here was because she asked to be alone, she brought this on herself, and she couldn't blame Ash. He was the kindest, most caring person that she had ever met.

'_I love him, and I don't know what to do without him'_ she thought as she lay in her bed, sobbing in vain that he would come back.

May awoke in the middle of the night. The co-ordinator found herself in the same position that she had wept in; she had cried herself to sleep.

She surveyed the room and found her ribbon lying on the floor. She walked over to it, with tears still frozen within the pools of her eyes. She picked it up and put it into her bag. The co-ordinator then made her way onto the balcony.

She looked out to see the crescent moon coming over the mountains in the horizon, peering over the clouds. The stars shone down from the heavens, as May got out something from her fanny pack.

It was a ribbon. Not really a whole ribbon, but more like half of a ribbon.

But to the co-ordinator from Hoenn it shone brighter than the moon.

It was more valuable than all of the grand festival trophies in the world, it was everything. Not because she had worked her hardest to obtain it, but because of the person that hopefully held the other half.

She looked over to the distance, past the mountains, and past the vast oceans separating her from the person that held the other half, and hoped that he was holding his half, and feeling the same way.

But unknown to her.

He was.

As they whispered to each other, across the continents and the oceans, through a bond between them that would not be broken as long as they both held on. Not to the ribbon, but to each other.

"I will see you again."

And through the breeze they heard the voice of the other.

They looked up towards the star filled heavens, where the moon shone its peaceful glow and knew that one day. The ribbon would once again be whole, and so would they.

They then went to bed to have some sleep, this time with some solace and peace.

And the hole in their hearts filled by the message that was given by the other.

When they were fast asleep a Ho-oh flew away from near the balcony where May stood.

In Sinnoh a Cresselia made her way away from the balcony that Ash stood.

A Pokémon representing the sun and the Moon uniting the two, and always there to watch over the two so that no matter how far apart they may be they would always be together.

----

**What do you think?**

**I know Ho-Oh is known as the rainbow Pokémon, but I see it as more of a sun like Pokémon. You would know if you have read Guardian Solaris.**

**PLZ R & R**


End file.
